Do Vazio à Insanidade
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Depois da morte de Kira, nada parecia ter sentido para ele. Estava sozinho, completamente sozinho e nem mesmo seus brinquedos antigos ou brinquedos novos pareciam lhe distrair mais. Oneshot - final alternativo para o Near.


_**Do Vazio à Insanidade.**_

Vazio.

Essa era a única palavra capaz de descrevê-lo naquele momento. 

Por mais que lhe dissessem para se orgulhar por ter finalmente derrotado Kira, nada daquilo o satisfazia. 

L estava morto.

Matt estava morto.

Mello estava morto.

Naquela maré de mortes, apenas ele havia sobrevivido. Fora o único capaz de derrotar Kira – mas não sozinho.

Sozinho não.

Sozinho, nunca teria encontrado a peça fundamental para acabar de vez com o reinado de pavor criado por Kira. 

Mas... _nunca_ talvez fosse uma palavra muito forte. Talvez tivesse demorado mais tempo para encontrar aquela solução. Mas tempo era uma coisa que não tinham quando se tratava de Kira, ou Light Yagami, como queira tratá-lo.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia mais se distrair. Os brinquedos antigos já não eram mais tão divertidos. Os novos não conseguiam prender sua atenção. Sua vida se resumia a montar quebra-cabeças antigos e olhar a chuva pela janela, enquanto – ora ou outra – enrolava uma pesada mecha de seus cabelos brancos no dedo indicador.

Agora que tudo tinha acabado, Near tinha muito tempo para pensar nas coisas. Apesar de Light Yagami já estar morto, ele ainda o assombrava. Near ainda criava, em sua cabeça, teias de possibilidades que poderiam ter pego Kira.

"Mello ainda poderia estar vivo se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes." Disse um dia para si, para o vento e para a chuva que caía ao lado de fora.

De fato, Mello podia, mas _não_ estava mais vivo e nem poderia estar. Se tivessem, desde o início, deixado o orgulho de lado e trabalhado juntos, podiam ter evitado inúmeras mortes. Juntos, eram melhores que L. Juntos, eram uma dupla imbatível. Mas eles não pensaram assim. Nenhum dos dois. Nem Mello, nem Near. 

Aliás, talvez tivessem pensado. Mas só pensado. Nenhum dos dois jamais admitiria que precisavam um do outro para pegarem Kira. Talvez Near admitisse, mas Mello não. Mello nunca aceitaria a ajuda de ninguém. Principalmente de alguém chamado Near.

Desde sempre, haviam sido rivais. Os melhores em tudo. Mas Near era considerado um gênio ainda melhor do que Mello. Porque Near aprendia as coisas mais rápido. Porque Near era lógico como L.

Estavam todos errados.

A peça fundamental para a derrota de Kira, havia sido encaixada por Mello. Essa era a verdade. Uma verdade que poucos sabiam.

_**Near... Near...**_

_**A culpa é sua.**_

_**Eu estou morto porque você não foi capaz de resolver esse quebra-cabeças a tempo.**_

_**Near, você é o culpado.**_

"MELLO!" Foi assim que despertou naquela tarde chuvosa.

"Você precisa de um médico." Ela disse.

Mas o fato é que não precisava de um médico. Precisava apenas ter alguém com quem pudesse competir. Essa era a verdade. Precisava de alguém que desafiasse sua inteligência lógica e impecável. Precisava de Mello.

E foi assim que sua sanidade partiu, sem nem ao menos avisar ou deixar um recado pregado à geladeira.

"O que está fazendo, Near?" A moça lhe perguntou um dia.

"Shh.." Near fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silêncio. "Estamos armando um plano para pegar Kira, não está vendo?" Ele respondeu.

Near estava acompanhado de dois outros rapazes, sentados em torno de uma mesa. O rapaz loiro tinha uma barra de chocolate segura nas mãos, enquanto o outro – de cabelos negros – tinha um pedaço de bolo e sentava-se de uma forma estranhamente parecida com a de Near.

"_Nós?_" Ela deu ênfase à palavra, ao aproximar-se dos três.

"Sim." Near respondeu. "Eu, Mello e L." Concluiu por fim. "Agora nos deixe a sós, sim?" E ela realmente os deixou a sós, como Near havia pedido.

Maya era uma garota jovem. Devia ter por volta de seus 23 anos e havia sido incumbida de cuidar de Near após a demissão do último funcionário responsável por fazê-lo. Ela tinha noção da história de Kira e também sabia o que havia acontecido com Near. O que Maya realmente não sabia é que Near havia pirado de vez. 

Near agora vivia sozinho em um apartamento. Não havia pessoas que o incomodassem, mas ele ainda era importante. Trabalhava em casos secretos que não pudessem ser resolvidos pelo governo sem sua ajuda.

Ele era _N_, o sucessor de _L_.

Com a diferença de que não trabalhava por conta própria.

E Maya era responsável por cuidar dele, já fazia seis meses. Near gostava dela, porque ela não o incomodava. Ela apenas vinha visitá-lo periodicamente e costumava trazer as compras da semana, junto com brinquedos novos.

Os outros não eram assim. Os outros queriam fazer amizade. Queriam saber como fora capturar Kira. Os outros faziam perguntas e Near, definitivamente, não gostava que lhe fizessem perguntas. Era por isso que se mantinha isolado. Era por isso que ficava quieto e era por isso que gostava de seus brinquedos.

"Onde ele está?" O homem acompanhado de outros dois sujeitos, vestidos com jalecos brancos, perguntou.

"Está lá dentro, na sala." Maya respondeu, encolhendo-se. Não se sentia bem fazendo isso com Near. Tinha um carinho especial pelo garoto, mas sabia que aquilo era para o bem dele.

"Vão lá busca-lo." O homem ordenou e tornou o olhar para Maya. "Não se culpe por isso, Maya. O Near tem muitos problemas psicológicos por conta de assuntos mal resolvidos no passado. Pense que isso é para o próprio bem dele." O homem suspirou, entrando no apartamento.

"Espero ter feito a coisa certa... " Ela murmurou para si e suspirou, vendo os homens arrastarem Near para fora. 

"Esperem, eu ainda não terminei de falar com o Mello e o L!" Ele olhava para trás, os dois sentados ali, em silêncio. "Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo! Não podem fazer isso!" Ele tentava soltar-se, visivelmente perturbado. Era a primeira vez que Near agia daquele modo, depois de tantos anos. Se é que um dia já havia agido assim.

"Isso tudo é para o seu bem, Near." O homem respondeu. Era um homem bem vestido, claro. Devia ter por volta de seus quarenta anos e era extremamente sério.

Near nunca havia se preocupado em saber quem ele era, de fato. Apenas trabalhava para ele, ganhava relativamente bem e gastava seu dinheiro com novos brinquedos. Brinquedos que não lhe serviam para nada além de lotar o apartamento como um lixão. Só que de brinquedos.

"Eu não preciso de médicos! Eu só preciso ficar aqui e tramar um plano para pegar Kira, antes que ele nos pegue! Entende isso? _Entende?_!" Não. Perturbado não era a palavra que melhor o descrevia naquele momento. Near estava descontrolado. Estava completamente fora de controle. Quem disse que grandes gênios não ficam loucos após grandes descobertas?

"Kira está morto, Near." Essas quatro palavras foram dolorosas. Como pisar em cacos de vidro. 

"Mas o Mello e o L..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Eles também estão mortos." O homem respondeu.

_Eles também estão mortos._

Estas palavras foram piores do que as primeiras. 

Se Mello e L estavam mortos, quem eram os dois rapazes que estavam sentados com ele? Near atreveu-se a olhar para trás e viu dois manequins tombarem para frente.Bonecos. Eram apenas bonecos.

Quando havia perdido a noção da realidade a ponto de viver dentro de uma casa de bonecas? Achava que há muito tempo. Abaixou a cabeça, ficando em silêncio.

"Você é um gênio, Near." O homem afirmou. "E nós precisamos de você para resolver muitos casos ainda, entende? É por isso que você precisa de tratamento. Precisa se cuidar logo." O homem deu um passo para trás. "Levem-no." Ele limitou-se a dizer e levaram Near dali.

"Near, eu..." Maya o viu passar por si. O viu olhar uma última vez em sua direção. Olhos acusadores. Olhos que diziam que ela era a culpada por tudo aquilo.

"Ele vai ficar bem. Só precisa de um tratamento intensivo." O homem disse, parando ao lado dela.

"Vocês vão machucar ele?" Ela perguntou, mas ele não respondeu. Apenas saiu caminhando dali, atrás dos homens de jaleco branco, e no fundo ela sentiu-se culpada.

Talvez Near estivesse bem em seu mundo de faz de conta. Talvez Near pudesse viver assim por mais alguns anos, sem que ninguém o incomodasse. Talvez pudesse ter vivido uma vida inteira assim.

Agora era tarde. Viu, pela janela do apartamento, o carro do sanatório leva-lo embora. Near não tentou mais resistir. Maya olhou na direção do sofá e viu seu quebra-cabeças favorito jogado ali. Tratou de pegá-lo e correu até onde eles estavam.

"Esperem!" Ela gritou.

"O que foi, Maya?" O homem perguntou, olhando-a.

"Deixe-me entregar algo ao Near." Ela pediu.

"Seja breve." O homem limitou-se a responder.

"Obrigada." Ela caminhou até as portas duplas do carro e viu Near sentado em um canto. 

Isolado.

"Near..." O chamou baixinho, mas ele sequer ergueu o rosto. "Tome." Ela passou o quebra-cabeças pelo vão da janela. "Foi um presente muito especial, não é? Cuide bem dele." Ela viu Near olhar para ela uma última vez. Ele estava envolvido por uma camisa de forças e agora parecia tão indefeso quanto uma criança.

"Foi um presente do L." Ele murmurou baixo, antes que ela se afastasse. "Ele me deu por montá-lo antes do Mello." E então calou-se.

"Nós precisamos ir." O homem disse. "Passe no meu escritório amanhã cedo, Maya. Acertaremos suas contas." E dito isso, ele caminhou na direção de um carro parado logo à frente.

E o carro partiu.

"Espero que fique bem, Near." Ela murmurou baixo, apenas vendo o carro sumir na próxima avenida.

Esperar o bem de alguém que estava indo ao sanatório era quase uma utopia. 

O sanatório é um lugar onde acumula-se um número excessivo de loucos dos mais diversos tipos. Loucos que faziam barulho. E Near, definitivamente, não tolerava barulhos.

Não os tolerava desde o orfanato Wammy, não era agora que os toleraria. 

"Eu quero um lugar isolado." Foi a única coisa que Near disse ao chegar lá, e seu pedido foi acatado.

Near ficou na última cela, longe de todas as outras. A porta era de chumbo reforçado e toda a sala era acolchoada. Ele ficava preso por uma camisa de força e gostava de ficar especificamente em um canto. Encolhido em sua posição estranha. Uma perna erguida e a outra dobrada.

Ele não se importava com o silêncio. Na verdade, até o preferia. Seu quebra-cabeças era a única lembrança que tinha de L e era sua única companhia. Às vezes, tinha visitas de um psiquiatra, mas pouco falava com ele. A maioria do tempo, ficava dopado por remédios e isso influenciava em seu raciocínio.

Isso até ninguém mais se importar com sua existência.

Near não tinha mais ninguém que o admirasse. Não havia mais ninguém que admirasse seu raciocínio. Agora não havia alguém com quem ele pudesse competir, porque estava enclausurado dentro de uma prisão.

Estava acabado. Seus dias de glória como o responsável por acabar com o reinado de pavor causado por Kira haviam terminado. Era como ter sua vida sustentada dentro de uma bola de sabão e vê-la estourar de uma vez. E internamente ouvia Mello caçoar dele.

_**Finalmente você teve o que merecia, espertinho.**_

_**Você sempre foi considerado o melhor em tudo, mas veja como está agora!**_

_**Você perdeu, Near.**_

_**Pela primeira vez na sua maldita vida, você está sentindo o sabor da derrota.**_

_**Não é amargo?**_

Aquilo tudo era demais para ele. Não bastasse tudo o que já estava passando, Mello ainda vinha para lhe atormentar? Não queria mais isso. Não agüentava mais isso.

"ME TIREM DAQUI!" Gritou a plenos pulmões, erguendo-se, e jogou o corpo contra a porta de chumbo. "FAÇAM ELE SE CALAR! FAÇAM ELE IR EMBORA!" Jogou o corpo contra a porta de chumbo novamente e caiu no chão, sentindo os ossos doerem.

"De onde vem esse barulho?" Um dos guardas perguntou.

"Vem da última cela. A do garoto esquisito que chegou há pouco mais de três meses." Outro guarda respondeu.

"ME SOLTEM LOGO! FAÇAM ELE SE CALAR! FAÇAM ELE SUMIR!" Ele continuava a gritar e ouviriam o barulho de algo se chocando novamente contra a porta de chumbo.

"O que está esperando?Chame um médico!" O primeiro guarda disse.

"S-sim senhor!" O outro saiu correndo para buscar algum médico.

"Ei, acalme-se garoto!" O guarda aproximou-se da cela, para abri-la.

"FAÇA ELE SUMIR DA MINHA FRENTE! FAÇA O MELLO IR EMBORA DAQUI!" Ele gritava desesperadamente e o barulho de algo se chocando seria ouvido novamente.

_**O que foi, Near? Não sabe perder?**_

_**Você era o queridinho do L. Não consegue se conformar com uma simples derrota?**_

_**Você é mesmo um bebê chorão.**_

"Onde ele está?" O psiquiatra perguntou, colocando as luvas e preparando uma seringa.

"Aqui!" O guarda abriu a cela e veriam Near caído ao chão. Só não estava mais machucado, por a porta também ser acolchoada por dentro.

"Segurem-no!" O médico disse, ao ver que Near iria erguer-se para novo golpe.

"ME LARGUEM! ME TIREM DAQUI!" Ele continuava a gritar. Isso até o psiquiatra aplicar-lhe uma dose de sedativo. "Me... tirem... daqui..." Ele murmurou, antes de desacordar.

"O que foi que houve?" O psiquiatra perguntou, olhando os outros dois.

"Nós estávamos fazendo a ronda, quando ouvimos um barulho. E então ouvimos ele gritar que queria sair e que queria que tirassem "Ele" dali. Não sabemos quem é." O primeiro guarda respondeu.

"Ele não pode ficar mais sozinho, entendem? Ele enlouqueceu após o fim do caso Kira." O médico respondeu, suspirando. "Acho que não suportou o fato de ser o único sobrevivente." Ajeitou o jaleco. "Fiquem de olho nele e me chamem se houver qualquer alteração em seu quadro." E dito isso, o médico pôs-se a caminhar.

Near demorou a acordar, mas quando o fez, perguntou-se porque estava ali. Sabia da resposta, de certa forma. Estava fora de si, pois lembrava-se vagamente do surto que tivera há algumas horas.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo para estar ali.

Talvez, por isso, os homens do governo tivessem parado de procurá-lo. Agora não servia para mais nada. Era como um brinquedo quebrado que não tinha conserto. 

Mas Near não os culpava. Também não culpava Maya por estar lá. Near só culpava a si mesmo. Culpava Nate River por não ter sido capaz de resolver antes o caso Kira. Culpava Nate River por ter deixado Mello morrer. Culpava Nate River por ter enlouquecido, por estar ali.

Agora tudo estava acabado. Só lhe restava esperar os dias passarem, suportando aquela eterna loucura que o acometia.

"Espero que vocês estejam melhores do que eu. L, Mello." Murmurou baixo e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando o tempo passar.

Apenas esperando sua hora chegar. 

**Notas da Autora:**

Esta é a primeira fic de DN que escrevo, e acho que não ficou tão ruim assim oo

O Near é um dos meus personagens favoritos, apesar de tudo xD

Eu achei legal abordar um lado meio _insano_ dele. Um lado de como ele ficaria após tudo o que aconteceu e acho que consegui o que queria!

E...eu queria agradecer a tia coalita por ter betado a minha fic e ter ouvido todas as minhas inseguranças a respeito de escrever sobre Death Note xD

Queria também agradecer por ela ter me ajudado a por o título. Obrigada tia Cookie! É por essas e outras que eu te amo.

Enfim.

Comentem me dizendo o que acharam ii


End file.
